The present technology relates to a slide tray that accommodates slides.
In the fields of medical care, pathologies, and the like, a slide tray (also referred to as “mappe”) that accommodates a plurality of optical microscope slide glasses arranged in matrix (hereinafter, simply referred to as “slides”) onto which sections of biological cells, tissues, organs, and the like are mounted is widely known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Such slide trays are stacked for storage in many cases. However, in the case where the slide trays are not stacked in line, and the like, there is a possibility that the slide trays collapse. Additionally, there are many cases where the slide trays are stacked with a piece of paper such as a medical record intervening between the slide trays. If a piece of paper such as a medical record intervenes between the slide trays and protrudes from the slide trays, this makes it more difficult to stack the plurality of slide trays in line. Additionally, if the piece of paper protrudes from the slide trays, this makes it difficult to visually recognize labels and the like attached to or described on side surfaces of the slide trays. As described above, there is still room for improvement regarding practicality, convenience, and the like of the slide tray.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 07-291386